


Letting the mind wander

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, John Sheppard POV, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things John Sheppard thinks but doesn't say during a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting the mind wander

With the way you eat, it's no wonder they keep piling more on your plate. You could slow down, but I guess that would be like asking you to stop talking. And here you go again.

Yes, they know you're allergic to citrus. No, they don't know what's in the cave where you got your energy readings.

Don't roll your eyes at Teyla! I don't know how many natives would have killed us if it weren't for her smoothing over skills.

See? Let her do some talking and we actually find something out about the cave.

Yes, I know you want to go there _now_. But let's be polite and finish eating first. He said the drawings where there for thousand of years. I think we can safely assume they'll still be there in half an hour.

And this way we can get the dessert that's brought over by the lovely lady over there.

You're absolutely not aware that she's flirting with you, are you? I wish I could say it's because of me, but I know it's the bowl of cream of whatever it's called. But that's okay. I never wanted you to change.

You should see the smile on your face. There's dessert, and Teyla making subtle jokes, and you're going to investigate the cave with the promising energy source soon. You couldn't be happier. Oh. You could.

You shouldn't smile at me like that when we're off-world. I never know what to do. I'm always afraid that when I smile back everyone will know we're together.

And I don't want to risk what we've got going, even if it's just a thing, just sex. For now.

 

I think I'm in love with you.

 

"Colonel?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

"That it wouldn't hurt you to slow down a bit. The cave won't run away."

 

A few months ago you would have ranted about that. Now you smile.

You can't read minds suddenly, can you?


End file.
